


Lies

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Lies, Love, Revenge, Ruining Stark Tower, Stark Tower, Steve is cupid, Strength, deciet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did it. He thought he had killed you. His (Y/N).....</p><p>What will happen when he finds out that you have been living in another part of the tower and the avengers have been keeping you apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Steve sat down next to Sam ‘It’s my fault he’s been turned into this monster Sam….what he is…. This is my fault’ he struggled to hold back the tears when he looked through the mirrored glass at Bucky who was currently being restrained by Tony in the Iron Man suit.  It was a routine check up on his metal arm and he had suddenly relapsed.

You were downstairs with Clint when it happened, you heard the screaming and the pained cries of Bucky. Instinctively you ran towards the stairs only to be held back by two sets of hands.

‘_____ you know why you can’t go up there’ reasoned Clint as he had a firm grip on your arms as you thrashed around.

‘It’s not fair he should know that I’m alive!’ you argued back.

‘Even if you showed your face, he wouldn’t know it was you!’

You feel silent looking at Natasha, even though you wanted to disagree with her, you couldn’t because she was right. He wouldn’t know who you were, even if you had been lovers before.

 

_You smiled and laughed as he pressed a cold metal thumb to your cheek ‘Ew get off that’s freezing’ he simply chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist. It was a winter’s day in Stark tower, the same year of the Winter Soldier event in Washington. Bucky had moved into the tower to be under the watch of Steve and it was a compromise as he didn’t want to be put in a shield prison. That and they all doubted that a shield facility would hold him anyway._

_In the 7 months that followed, to put it plainly, you and Bucky fell head over heels for each other. You could see the good in him and he saw something special in you._

_‘I can warm you up another way~’ he nuzzled your cheek._

_‘Oh! Toast!’ you grinned and got up, not noticing his deadpan expression._

_‘You really are one of a kind _______’ he chuckled leaning back on the sofa._

_‘You wouldn’t have me any other way!’ you called in from the kitchen._

Sinking to your knees you gave up the fight and looked at the floor as the clank of a metal arm colliding with the iron man suit echoed through the entire building.

Where Bucky had hit him, Tony was forced to let go and get out the suit. Angry, Confused and utterly reversed into himself he charged at the door breaking it down in one swift kick.

Bolting up Steve ran out to him ‘BUCKY! STOP!’. With those words the Winter Solider stopped in his tracks then turned to Steve, tears streaming down his head as he shakily held the gun in his hand.

‘I….i…..i killed her Steve…..’ he dropped the gun as sobs wrecked his body.

Steve sadly looked at him ‘Yes….’ He lied ‘Now…go up to your room and rest’

Without argument or question, Bucky dragged himself to his room and sat in the corner after he locked the door. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them he sobbed into them. ‘___________-‘….

 

** 4 hours later **

 

After his relapse, Steve called a meeting in the top of the tower.

Tony was flicking small pieces of rolled up paper across the table idly, you had decided against this meeting because you knew what it was about. How to contain and control Bucky, you totally disagreed with them constantly lying to him but you being you, they wouldn’t pay attention and carried on anyway.

‘What are we gonna do…every relapse he’s had in the past month ends with him remembering ____’

‘Cap, it’s just a coincidence’ argued Tony ‘We can’t let him know she’s alive’

‘Well why not?’ asked Nat

‘Okay two reasons 1) We told him she was dead and 2) you know what he did to her!’

Steve slammed his hands on the table ‘1) we shouldn’t have done that and 2) it was a freak accident! He didn’t mean for any of that to ever happen and you know it!’

Shaking his head Tony leant back In his chair ‘Do you really want to tell him? Think about his reaction when he realises you lied to him about this.’

Steve scowled ‘It wasn’t just me! It’s all of us we all lied to him! And I am willing to face the consequences because if we don’t, his mood will worsen’

Shrugging, the billionaire got up and walked out ‘ it’s your life cap’

Steve sighed as he made his way to Bucky’s room once more, he ran a hand through his hair as he walked In. He was curled up In the corner of the room, rocking himself back and forth with eyes filled with horror and despair, he didn’t even look up when Steve approached him.

‘Buddy…there’s someone I want you to see…’ Steve gently tugged Bucky to his feet, it was easier than it sounded as Bucky was floppy.  His eyes still full of pain and completely soulless, Steve was praying that seeing you alive would bring his friend back.

You were sat in the living room of the tower, now flicking through the photos you have with Bucky on your phone. Your personal favourite was one at the pool on  a hot summers day, his arms are around your waist as you grin whilst he tickles you.

Steve led his friend into the room ‘Bucky…..there’s something you need to know….You didn’t kill her…’

Instantly, his head snapped up and he looked at him ‘What? What did you just say?!’ he demanded. Hearing all the shouting in the next room, you stood up shoving your phone back into your pocket and walked in.

‘Steve whats all the-‘ you blinked when you spotted him and he did the same.  Still thinking that he didn’t know you, you turned your back to leave but a metal hand grabbed your wrist.

‘(Y/N) don’t you dare…’ he pulled you back to him. You spun around as you looked up at him, your had gently went through his hair.

‘They told me I killed you…’ he began to sob, you gently hugged him to you.

‘They told me that you wouldn’t remember me… they lied to us both…’ you soothed him as he sobbed heavily into your shoulder.

‘I am sorry for what I did to you I never intended-‘you cut him off with a firm but loving kiss.

‘That’s enough….i knew it wasn’t you that did it to me, it was whatever they did to you. Don’t ever apologise because it was never your fault.’

He looked down at you, his metal hand pressing against your cheek lovingly. Smiling softly you leant into his touch ‘Eww get off that’s freezing’

For the first time In Two months, Steve saw Bucky smile and chuckle, Bucky leant down putting his forehead against yours. ‘I can warm you up another way’ he smiled at you.

‘Oooh toast….’ You laughed as he lifted you onto the table.

‘Such a naïve child’ he smirked as he squeezed your waist gently ‘I don’t mean toast~’

Steve cleared his throat to show that he was still present, and to ensure that you two didn’t go at it on the table where everyone eats. This caused Bucky’s head to snap to him as he scowled ‘Why’d you tell me that I killed her….?’ Your attention also turned to the now very nervous soldier.

‘Uh…’ he began to stumble over his words.

‘Steve.’ Bucky warned, you could see his temper beginning to flare so you held his real arm and pulled him back to you.

‘He probably has a good reason…look I am alive and now we are back together, it’s all good….’

‘He’s not worth it’ scowls Bucky as he  turns back to you, and as you two ensue on a make out session, Steve walked out with his hands in his pockets.

‘Steve!’ called Bucky who was now panting slightly. The blonde man turned to his friend and nodded.

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Thanks…’ grinned Bucky as he walked back to you. You giggled as you held ono his shoulders he hoisted you onto his back and carries you off somewhere in the tower.

‘Anytime..’ smiled Steve as he walked out.

** 1 hour later **

**‘** What?’ choked the billionaire, causing the coffee to fall all over him. Steve just grinned smugly at this.

‘You heard me, they’re back together Stark’ he smirked.

‘Oh for god’s sake!’ cried the irked Iron Man as he bounced about in an attempt to cool down the coffee in his lap.

‘Uh Mr Stark, I regret to inform you that your garage, training room, gym, one of your cars and the games room have been violated’ informed JARVIS.

Tony just blinked as it registered in his mind ‘OH NO! BUCKY AND (Y/N)! I’m going to kill him!’ he ran out.

Steve chuckled as he made his milkshake ‘Good luck with that, he knows you knew about (y/n) being alive~’

Tony skidded to a halt and trudged back into the room. Clint laughed from his perch in the rafters of the room ‘He basically owns you now Stark~’

‘Shut up legolas’ he scowled sitting back down

‘Uh Mr Stark?’

‘What now JARVIS?’

‘The pool too…’


End file.
